Vermont
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: After 5 years of marriage Barney and Robin make a new life together in Vermont. Future B/R!


**Vermont**

Vermont is a great state sure but what makes it great is that Barney and Robin made it their home. 5 years after they married Robin became a world traveler do to her career and after Barney decided to quit his job at GNB (we still don't know what he does there?) but he had became tired of the company so after some really tough thinking he decided to leave GNB. Robin was supportive in his decision because it meant that they would be spending more time together. When Robin's job sent her to do a ski report in Vermont Robin had went around the town she was in and loved the small town. Yes, she loved the city life, NY was her home but she has grown past that and when she toured the small town she loved it so much that she didn't want to leave. It reminded her of her own home town in Canada, growing up on the farm, playing and doing her chores with the animals they owned and the best part of living in that small quiet town was that she was at peace there. She had her own spot in the horse barn where she just went to get away from her father mostly. But, she loved that spot nonetheless. So, when she went to Vermont and toured this little town she fell in love with it. She immediately called Barney who has been in a terrible mood lately do to his quitting GNB and being bored just staying home every day not doing anything.

Robin knew that Barney had been moping around the apartment every day since he quit GNB and it had been worrying her quit a bit lately. She hoped that his decision to leave GNB would make him happy but it didn't he really did love what he did there. She still doesn't know what he did there but he knew he loved his job and his co-workers but made that decision to leave anyway. After a week of just staying home bored his mood changed and Robin began to worry about her husband. She told him that maybe he had quit too early, earlier than he should have. But, he told her that it was for the best and that Barney was happy without the job he only knew for almost 20 years. Anyway, Robin had become frustrated with Barney's moping and decided to try to get him out of it. She tried everything even seduced him to try to get him out of his moody moping but it only reminded him of the fact that he's forever home and it didn't work.

So, when Robin's boss told her about the Vermont report she took the job because she needed to get away for a little while from Barney. She loved him yes but she had become annoyed by his behavior so this trip to Vermont came at the perfect time. She thought if she got away and let Barney deal with his emotions it'll be good for both of them and their marriage.

Barney and Robin had been blissfully happy since they got married and both are still happy. But, knowing that Barney loved his job quitting it so soon before he really wanted to was a bad decision. So, when Robin went to Vermont she found herself searching the internet for homes. She thought maybe since she loved being there so much that Barney would like it too. She met up with a realtor on her third day in Vermont and the lady was so nice to her it already felt like home to her. Robin, later called Barney to tell him the news that she had bought this house. He first was mad that she did this without him, buying the house without him there but he heard how happy she sounded on the phone that any anger went away from the moment she screamed "I bought this house and it is so beautiful, I want us to move to Vermont." Um, Vermont. Vermont wasn't somewhere Barney thought he would ever move to but when Robin told him she loved it there, he was happy and went up to meet her in Vermont.

So, the next day Barney traveled up to Vermont and met Robin at the airport.

**Welcome to your new home**

Robin had made a banner before going to meet Barney at the airport and when he saw it he smiled. Not because of the sign, because he was happy to see Robin again after being apart for 4 days. When they saw each other they didn't say hi they just kissed. It was passionately as their kisses always are but it was more of I have missed you so much kiss.

"Hi!" They said in unison smiling at each other after they broke the kiss.

"I have missed you so much. I've been going crazy being at home alone." Barney told her after catching his breath from the kiss.

"I've missed you too." Robin said with a smile glad to finally see Barney after being apart 4 days.

You see, after they got married they hadn't spent one minute apart. This Vermont trip was the first time since getting married they had been apart and they both realized that they can't be apart anymore. They need to be with each other every day because if they aren't they go a little crazy without each other. This is how their relationship has always been, even before getting back together and married they hated being apart from each other so being apart for these 4 days had been killing them.

"Lets not be apart anymore I don't like being alone without you there all the time." Barney told her as he took her hand and walked out of the airport.

"I agree, we can't be apart anymore I just can't deal with it. I loved coming here and this town is wonderful but I have missed you since I left. So, what do you think about moving here?" Robin asked wanting to know how Barney felt about moving to Vermont and she hoped that he liked the idea of living here.

"I'm not sure yet, but if it means always being with you then I'll follow you wherever you want to go." He told her and she turned to him as the stood by the car Robin had rented and kissed again.

"Me, too." Robin was glad to hear that Barney would go wherever she went or wants to go cause she also felt the same way about him. She would follow Barney to the ends of the earth just to be with him so when he told her this she instantly smiled a gave him an even bigger kiss than the one they had inside the airport.

They drove up to the house and Barney looked at it with his mouth wide open. He was in awe of the house, it was big, with a yellow brick and white windows. It was so beautiful, he thought Robin has good taste, after all she did choose to be with him forever. He smiled at that thought!

"Hi, Linda" Robin said greeting her new friend and realtor of the house.

"Hi, Robin I am so glad you bought this house." Linda said sweetly smiling at Robin and then turning to Barney who was standing beside Robin.

"Hi, I'm Linda you must be Barney?" Linda asked smiling at the tall blond man.

"Yes, hi Linda. Robin has told me a lot about you already she says that you are great friends already." Barney said smiling at the nice blond lady.

"Well, Robin's a great gal and she's a fellow Canadian so we connected immediately with out Canada connection." Linda said. "Now, come with me you're going to love this house Barney." Linda started to walk up to the front door of the nice yellow house (which has a white door) and Barney and Robin followed after her holding hands.

When they entered the main hallway of the house there is a big 20 feet gap from the front door to the main stairwell. Barney was definitely in awe, he looked up and around the front of the house and his smile grew as he looked. Robin, just looked at Barney and smiled cause she knows that Barney already loves this house.

"Wow, Robin you really know how to get me hot over something. This house is gorgeous!" Barney said once he could stop looking around the front of the house.

"I thought you would like it and I'm glad you do cause Barney." She stopped to turned to him to look in his eyes. "We are moving here next week." Robin looked at the shocked look on Barney's face and she knew what he was thinking by that look.

"Next week?, Robin it takes a lot longer than a week to move to some other state." Of course Robin knew this but since her job offered her a job at the local news station she didn't hesitate taking this opportunity.

"I know, but. My job offered me a job here and they said it had to start next week and I don't want to be without you so I thought moving here together next week would be a good idea. Also, you are clearly miserable in New York and like this house so what do you think should we move to Vermont next week?" Robin hoped that Barney would say okay cause if she had to she would move here tomorrow just to get out of the city. But, she wants Barney by her side on this and doesn't want to do this without his approval.

Barney was quiet for a while thinking about what Robin said. As, Linda took them around the house for a tour and Barney kept quiet thinking about what to do. On one hand he really hates being in New York right now, yes he loved it there but he's grown up and now after a while thinking about it he really does want to leave and start a new life with Robin someplace else. And, on the other hand New York has been Barney's home his entire life and leaving it is really going to be hard for him. But, he really is miserable in New York, he doesn't have a job anymore and there's really nothing to do there anymore. If they moved here he probably would find another job and be happier. Leaving New York, his family and friends is sad but not leaving New York is sadder for his sack. He really is miserable there so moving here next week would be a great idea for his own self. A new start in a new state is good right?

"Okay, lets move next week." Barney, after finishing the house tour made his decision and told Robin that he wants to move. It'll be hard leaving his family and friends, it would be hard for Robin too but since Ted is up in White Plains, Marshall and Lily in Long Island being apart from their friends for 2 years now had been one of the reasons why Robin wanted to leave New York. Marshall and Lily and Ted all have new lives so why not start their own new lives as well.

"Thank you" Robin was so happy and glad that Barney made the right decision to move here and it was the right decision for both of them. They kiss quickly before meeting Linda downstairs in the main hallway of the house to tell her their decision.

"So, we are going to take the house. We'll be moving here next week." Barney said to Linda smiling at her.

"Great" Linda took the key from her pocket and handed it to Barney. "You'll love it here." Linda continued before saying her goodbyes and leaving Barney and Robin alone in their new home.

"Well, welcome to your new home Mr. Stinson." Robin said in a seductive tone smiling before kissing him.

"And, your new home Mrs. Stinson." Barney smiled back giving her another kiss.

After that Barney and Robin went upstairs to take a nap *wink wink*

**There is more to this story I'm not even almost done with this yet. Please read and reply your comments always make me happy.**


End file.
